To Hurt Someone You Love
by xXYukikawa RycaXx
Summary: After the winter War, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are sent to eliminate a Hollow that uses scent hypnosis. By the scent hypnosis, Hitsugaya is tricked and walks forward to kill Hinamori. Will Hitsugaya come to his senses? Sry, I'm not that good at summaries
1. The Start

Momo Hinamori opened her eyes. A few months ago, the Winter War ended (Not that time is important in Sereitei, 'cause they live for, like, centuries). The Winter War resulted in Aizen's death, Momo's role model, once-her-beloved, and the one she respected the most. Momo sighed, then brightened up. She decided so because it was the start of a new day. Unfortunately, a new day that would bring the start of the series of horrible events that would unfold before her. But she had no idea what was going to happen, and she hummed along as she walked to the 5th Division Headquarters.

As she was working with some paperwork, a Hell Butterfly flew in and gave her the message that Hitsugaya-taicho and she was to report to Yamamoto-sou-taicho. _What now? I thought they held the meeting between taichos this morning..._ Momo thought. In the way, she met Hitsugaya-taicho.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo shouted.

"Hinamori." the short taicho greeted, and muttered, "It's taicho, by the way."

Hinamori pretended she didn't hear anything.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" She wondered, and asked Hitsugaya.

"Well, looking for only two of us probably means it's not much of a problem," Hitsugaya replied.

They arrived at the 1st Division office.

"A Hollow appeared," the sou-taicho said.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori thought, _Well, one Hollow is not much of a problem, is it?_

"However, this isn't a simple manner. It can use scent-hypnosis."

"Scent-hypnosis?"

"It uses particular scents to confuse the enemy, altering their sight until they think that their allies are their enemies. Hitsugaya-taicho, I know you are rational, and Hinamori-fuku-taicho, you are reasonable. That's why I picked you two for this mission. The Hollow in in the 68th District. You must leave immediately."

"So, what was that all about?" Matsumoto-fuku-taicho, who was a fuku-taicho of Hitsugaya's Division, asked him.

"There's a Hollow that needs to be exterminated," Hitsugaya replied simply.

"Then why did they call _you?_ I mean, if it's not much of a problem, wouldn't they call minors or only fuku-taichos?

"I don't know, Matsumoto. But I'm sure the sou-taicho has his reasons."

"Anyways, _I'm_ in charge when you're gone, right?"

"Uh-huh." Hitsugaya replied, wondering what she was getting to.

"Yay!" Matsumoto squealed, "I'm gonna drink sake everyday!"

_That was what she was getting to. So, she's trying to intoxicate herself until she barely recognizes anyone. _Hitsugaya thought, being amazed by how simple-minded Matsumoto is.

Then, Hitsugaya put on a smug smile. "Matsumoto, If I'm gone, I won't be able to do paperwork, right? So as long as you're in charge, you're going to do _ALL_ of the paperwork."

The fuku-taicho's smile vanished and she looked miserable all of a sudden.

The short taicho smirked, than walked out of the 10th Division headquarters.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori called.

"So, you're ready?" Hitsugaya said, feeling the anticipation rolling off Hinamori's face.

"Uh-huh. Tobiume's quite excited too, but she says I have to be careful."

"I agree. I can feel that the Hollow isn't an ordinary one."

"Oh, Shiro-chan, stop being so serious. It's a trip where you can get away from mountains of paperwork!"

Hitsugaya smiled. Matsumoto will be doing _all_ of the paperwork for him.

Hinamori started to run ahead. "Shiro-chan! Hayakku(Hayakku: Hurry up!)! We won't be able to reach the 68th District if you're so slow!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Sure, and it's Hitsugaya-taicho, by the way."

Hinamori's predictions were right. The sun was setting, and they still had to cover some distance before they reached the 68th District. Hinamori put on a 'I-told-you-so' expression and looked at Hitsugaya accusingly. Hitsugaya shrugged, and said, "Well, it might be dangerous traveling at night, so let's find a place to sleep."

However, they discovered that there were no houses nearby, so they decided to go into the woods and sleep in the open.

As they lay side to side on a cleared area, Hitsugaya started to think; to think about himself and Hinamori. He could hear her breathing evenly, meaning that she was asleep. He suddenly felt very awkward but delighted at the same time that he was so close to Hinamori. _She has been strangely peaceful since Aizen Sousuke died. Is she really peaceful, or is she pretending to be?_ Hitsugaya wanted to comfort her. Making sure that Hinamori was asleep, he lightly lay his lips upon Hinamori's. She didn't wake. Hitsugaya realized what he was doing, and he quickly turned around, feeling self-conscious. He closed his eyes, and sank into a troubled sleep.

Hinamori peeked through her eyelashes. She wasn't asleep. She was just pretending to be. Her thoughts were being clouded over by clashing feelings. _Hitsugaya-kun just kissed me! _She was sure that she just _loved_ and loved Hitsugaya-kun, but on the other hand, she couldn't forget Aizen Sousuke. She was hating herself because of this. After all, it had always been Hitsugaya that comforted her and loved her. Aizen was a traitor, a disgrace to Seireitei. _Ugh... Momo, you baka, isn't the answer so sure? _She couldn't think, nor could she sleep. She walked out of the clearing to get some fresh air and coldness to snap herself to her senses. _Are you okay, Momo?_ Tobiume asked her. She touched her Zanpakuto lightly to reassure her. _I'm fine. _She could see Tobiume in the physical, human form: a girl with bells dangling from her ribbons. Tobiume frowned. _Don't lie to me, Momo. I know you are troubled. I know we'll be able to think this out, so don't worry._

The small fuku-taicho turned and decided to go back to the clearing. _MOMO! _Tobiume suddenly shrieked! _It's the Hollow we're supposed to find! I can feel its reiatsu. Run!_

But they realized that it was too late when they heard a rustle and heard a roar. _Oh, no. _Tobiume and Momo thought at the same time.


	2. The Espada

Momo quickly unsheathed Tobiume. Momo could sense the Hollow's reiatsu, too, which meant the Hollow was _really_ close. She grasped Tobiume with both hands, holding it protectively in front of her. She braced herself, expecting the Hollow to burst out from the undergrowth.

Unfortunately, her expectations were wrong. As the Hollow's reiatsu got stronger, Hinamori began to smell an incredibly sweet scent. She could smell watermelons, flowers and herbs in it. The scent began as a mild whiff, then got thicker and thicker until Hinamori could actually see the silver gas drifting near her, embracing her. Hinamori's thoughts got disoriented as the scent reached her lungs, and her will and her strength disappeared. All she wanted to do was to smell the scent forever. She didn't need anything else. In the back of her mind, she could sense her Zanpakuto speaking desperately to her, but she didn't care anymore. Her hands grasping Tobiume dropped, and she dropped Tobiume. Hinamori fell to her knees. Her eyes were clouded over and her black iris became a dead, blank color. Her face didn't have any expression on it. She finally lost the strength to sit up, so she fell onto the grass, face down. The shadow of the Hollow loomed over her.

_This is bad... Momo, snap out of it, you baka! _Tobiume spoke anxiously. Because she was sealed in a Katana, she wasn't affected by the scent. But Momo was completely vulnerable to it. _Not even Hitsugaya-kun or Hyorinmaru is here. What can I do? _When Tobiume was thinking anxiously, the last of Hinamori's reiatsu faded. Tobiume finally realized it, then covered her face in dread. _NO! This can't be happening. Hitsugaya, help! Hyorinmaru! Anybody! Momo, please listen to me! _Tobiume was usually calm and firm, but Momo's reiatsu disappeared, and this would most likely mean that she has lost her hold of her soul. Finally, Tobiume realized. She had to save Momo, because no one else was able to help her. She knew she was going to recieve severe punishments for acting on her own accord, but she had to save her master, Hinamori Momo. Her Zanpakuto form started to glow, but suddenly, the Hollow's hand shot out and used one of its powers to immobilize Tobiume. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _Tobiume shouted in frustration.

But Tobiume suddenly realized that it wasn't sucking out Momo's spirit powers like a normal Hollow. This one was different. It was starting to look like an Arrancar or an Espada. _This can't be! All of the Espadas and Arrancars were eliminated!_ Suddenly, a voice chuckled. _Lovely, lovely. So you've guessed, Zanpakuto, that I'm an Espada, did you not? _Tobiume stopped thinking, and froze. She knew this voice. _Tobiume, that's your name, right? Well, I'm an Espada with extraordinary powers, as you can see. I can use my powers to completely disguise myself, so that me and my reiatsu feels like a Hollow. Impressive, isn't it?_ It's laughing voice suddenly turned into a snarl. _The Winter War, don't you remember? I'm Kashida Lightwind. She was the one who humiliated me! A soft, girly fuku-taicho beating me! Unforgivable! That's why I willed myself to live, with all my might, to live to take a revenge on her! Now, I can, don't you realize? I can slice her up as much as I want, and kill her slowly and painfully! _The Espada let out a horrible laugh, then opened his right palm. His Zanpakuto appeared. It was completely steel-black, glinting in a menacing way. It was so sharp that just by moving it slightly, it cut the air with a high whistle of wind.

Tobiume _did_ remember him. But there was no way he could've lived. Her balls of flame burned him so bad that he couldn't move even a finger. But now, he was here, healthy and unharmed as ever, and bloodthirsty for revenge. She remembered Momo calling him an enemy all about talk, but he wasn't this time. In the moonlight, he looked deadly, deadly enough to chill even the bravest sword-wielder to his bones.

Without a warning, his Zanpakuto came down and sliced Momo's back. Momo's eyes became clear again, and she opened her mouth to scream. The horrible Espada smiled cruelly, then threw his Zanpakuto at Momo's arm. It imbedded itself in her right shoulder blade. Momo's blood was pooling in a circle around her. The Espada examined his fist carefully, then uttered an incantation. His fist glowed. He punched her on the back. The incantation must have made him stronger, because Tobiume heard Momo's breath leave with a whoosh, then was followed by a crack, the sound of a bone braking. Tobiume winced, tears welling in her eyes. It was painful enough to see Momo being broken up to pieces _Please, don't let it be the spine that broke just now. _Tobiume prayed. Her wielder was dying, and she couldn't do anything to help.

The Espada wrenched his Zanpakuto from her shoulder blade, causing her to bleed more. Momo was unconscious, but that didn't stop the bloodthirsty Espada from enjoying himself by cutting her up. He turned her face-up, and with his Zanpakuto's fine point, slashed a horizontal line on her cheek. Tobiume hissed. Momo was becoming pale, deadly-pale from the loss of blood. Tobiume's anger was overwhelming her subconscious limit of staying calm and not losing control of herself. Her Zanpakuto form started to glow blue again, but the Espada was having too much fun that he didn't recognize it.

Tobiume started to morph into a physical form. But now, the girl with the bells had bloodlust in her minds, ready to burst the Espada who was killing her wielder by braking her into pieces. She glowed in a deadly color, blue, but unlike any blue that was recognized in Seireitei nor in the real world. It's color could only be described as death.

The Espada angled his sword at Momo's neck. He growled softly, "I'm going to kill you, fuku-taicho. Fare-" His words were stopped by an ultimate explosion of reiatsu, as Tobiume's temper finally snapped. "You!" Tobiume hissed with anger that was barely contained in her voice. The Espada sensed he was about to be stopped, so he quickly lowered the swordpoint to touch Momo's neck. With a thunderous voice, Tobiume screamed, "Snap and Burst!" And with that, the amazing ball of fire burst from the girl with bells.

The trees swayed and the ground shook from the explosion. The smoke cleared, and all that was left at the clearing was a huge crater about a mile wide, and burned trees everywhere. A smoking Zanpakuto lay beside a pale, cut up girl. _There was no sign of the Espada. He had escaped._


	3. The Tragedy

_"Ne, Shiro-chan, isn't the sunset beautiful?" That was Hinamori Momo's voice, though it was a bit high like a baby's. Toshiro was busy eating watermelons and just said, "Uh-huh". Hinamori frowned at him, then took his watermelon from him. "Hey!" Hitsugaya protested._

_"I said look at it, you bakayero!" Hinamori snapped. Hitsugaya turned his head towards the sun. It really was beautiful. Hitsugaya smiled..._

The scene shifted, and there was various flashes of Hinamori eating, smiling, laughing, crying, smacking him upside the head, and others. _Oh, great, _Hitsugaya thought sarcastically, _Now I even _dream _about her._

But as he thought more about it, it was weird. _Hey, this is like what happens when a person important to you dies._ He frowned in his sleep.

Suddenly, with no warning, he was shot about 5 feet above the ground. The trees were swaying, and the ground was trembling so hard that he nearly broke his back when he landed on the ground with a loud thump! _Oh, Tskusho(It means damn it), _Hitsugaya thought. When he opened his eyes, he saw a storm of flame coming right at him. His instincts helped him protect himself with Hyorinmaru. But his instincts also reminded him about Hinamori. He turned his head side to side to find her, but she was nowhere to be found.

Hitsugaya froze. He remembered that Tobiume was a fire and heat Zanpakuto. That must mean she was the one in the middle of this. Still guarding himself, he ran through the charred undergrowth toward Tobiume's reiatsu. He was nearly there when three things happened at once. First, a reiatsu resembling those of Espadas suddenly passed near him so fast that Hitsugaya only had time to blink before the reiatsu faded away into the distance. Second, Tobiume's reiatsu faded completely. Third, the flames disappeared. _So Tobiume _was_ the one doing this. I was right._

When Hitsugaya reached the clearing with a worried expression, shouting, "Hinamori!" he stopped suddenly as if he hit a stone wall headfirst. His hand holding Hyorinmaru dropped and hung lifelessly. Hitsugaya couldn't comprehend what he was looking at. First, there was a very pale and cut up girl lying in a pool of blood. She resembled Hinamori very much. Second, a _smoking_ zanpakuto was lying beside her. It looked like it had been used very recently. It must've fired the shot on its own accords. Third, the cut-up girl looked very much _dead_, which disabled Hitsugaya of any actions except staring dumbly at her.

_She cannot be dead, right? _He said to himself. It was Hyorinmaru who answered. _Hitsugaya, I can feel her spirit powers, even though it's decreasing in an increadible rate. Go! Save her now, or it'll be too late!_

Fortunately, Hitsugaya snapped out of it, and Shunpoed to her side. He couldn't breathe, or say anything except Hinamori's name. "Hi-Hina...mori," He spoke softly. He caressed her face with shaking fingertips. His throat was constricted.

Hinamori opened her eyes, which was bleary with the loss of blood. "Hi-Hitsug...aya..ku..n," She coughed up blood. The bloody fuku-taicho smiled weakly at Hitsugaya, then started to say, "I...I'm so glad that y-you're here." She looked like she was going to pass out, but she raised her hand reached Toshiro's cheek. He grabbed her hand and helped it stay there. "Stop speaking, Hinamori. You.. You'll lose more blood. I... I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Hinamori smiled reassuringly, rather like a sad smile, "It's fine, now that you're here."

Hitsugaya still felt guilty, and grabbed his Zanpakuto tightly with his other hand. "Who did this to you? Who did it?" Now that he was relived that she was alive, he was consumed with a surge of rage. It was like Tobiume's anger when she released the enormous ball of flame. He was ready to chase him even if he had to search every District in the spirit world. It would be easy to kill him when he had his Shinigami powers and his rage combined. "Ka..Kashida Lightwind. I beat him at the Winter War. I thought Tobiume had killed him, but she didn't." Hinamori coughed up more blood, and her voice became weaker. "He is the Espada 7. Tobiume.... she saved me.... She used up all of her powers... to save... me..." Her voice started to trail off. "But... I... can't... even... talk... straight... now... can't... I?... Tsukusho...." Then, she was silent. Her face was deadly pale. Her hand on Hitsugaya's cheek dropped to the ground. Her glazed eyes stared up at the night sky.

"Hinamori!!" Hitsugaya called, paralyzed with fear. The fuku-taicho's spirit energy disappeared. He took a shaking breath. Hyorinmaru's physical form materialized beside him. He put a hand on his wielder's shoulder. Tobiume's form morphed into a physical one, too. "Momo?" she asked, horror coloring her small voice. "Momo, why won't you answer me?" Tobiume's Katana broke. Tobiume gulped. Anguish rattled her heart painfully. "Momo. Why are you doing this? You're still alive, aren't you?" Tobiume knew the answer. If a Zanpakuto's Katana breaks, it means the wielder's spirit powers have disappeared completely, which again, meant that the wielder was _gone, dead, have passed away._

"Hi...Hit...su...ga..ya...kun..." Tobiume stuttered. She knew what was coming. Tears were pouring out of Tobiume's and Hitsugaya's eyes. Hyorinmaru's head drooped, and said in a husky voice, "Hitsugaya, calm down." Hitsugaya replied in a voice so low that they were barely able to hear him. "How..Can..I...Calm...Down!" He forced his words through his teeth.

Hitsugaya threw his head back to face the sky. Then, he shouted in a voice full of unbearable grief.

**"HINAMORI!!!!!!!"**


	4. The Oblivion

_Hinamori's View_

_I saw Lightwind throwing something blue and glowing at my throat,_ I thought, before I passed out from the exhaustion of blood.

When I opened my eyes again, I realized that my sight was rimmed with white. I was beginning to have tunnel vision. And my throat was suddenly closing up, making it hard to breath. _I guess it's because Lightwind broke one of my ribs_. But I could speak, speak at least Shiro-chan's name. I was relieved.

"Sh...Shiro...Chan..." I spoke in an oddly flat voice. I couldn't controll it. The pressure at my throat was getting stronger, but I wanted to speak to Shiro-chan, Tobiume, and Hyorinmaru so much that I just ignored it.

"Shi...ro...Chan.." I tried again. His beautiful blue eyes were looking horrified, and it had a tinge of fear in it. "I'm... fine," I tried to reassure him, but he wasn't fooled easily. He whispered, "No, you are _not_."

The pressure in my throat suddenly took away my breath, but I used more of my remaining strength to speak and breathe. Hitsugaya-kun asked me, with a furious expression on his face, who was the one that hurt me. I told him all about the Espada. But when I got to speaking Tobiume's name, the Pressure coiled around my throat and squeezed until I could no longer breathe and my tries to gulp in air was in vain.

Hitsugaya-kun's face got dimmer and dimmer, and my connection with Tobiume was disappearing. The Pressure was the thing that was doing this. I was still able to live, I mean, I wasn't bleeding to death. I still had spirit powers left, but the Pressure was squeezing it out of me.

I closed my bleary eyes. Time to say goodbye, I guess.

As I was lying there peacefully, the Espada's voice appeared. _Oh-hoo-hoo! So, you're wondering about the Pressure, aren't you? That thing will choke you to death, and that Tobiume and Hitsugaya will probably kill themselves in sorrow. I'm still winning, you simpleton. Don't you forget that, even in the depths of oblivion._

_HITSUGAYA AND TOBIUME IS GOING TO DIE!!!_

The voice cackled like a maniac, and disappeared.


	5. The Struggle

**A/N: *peeks out fearfully from behind the wall* "Uhhhhh!!" *Walks out into the street. All of a sudden, a few Zanpakutos are aimed at neck* "Wa-wait! Let's not be rash! If you kill me, I won't be able to update!" *Zanpakuto-holding readers sheathes their sword* "I'm sooooooooo sorry! I'll try to update more!!!"**

**Okay, I was on a vacation, and I couldn't update!**

**Well, here you go with Chapter 6!!**

* * *

"Matsumoto Rangiku, reporting for duty, sir!" The strawberry blonde 5th Division fuku-taicho saluted the sou-taicho military style.

"Isane Kotetsu, also reporting for duty, sou-taicho."

Yamamoto merely grunted, sitting in front of the two fuku-taichos. He cleared his throat, then started to speak.

"This morining, I've recieved surprising information. Our men in the Rukongai District reported that a giant ball of reiatsu destroyed a few square miles of a forest near the 68th District. And more surprisingly thus, another of our men reported that Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-fuku-taicho didn't arrive at the 68th District yet. Considering their high Shunpo skills, it's strange that they didn't arrive yesterday, let alone today."

The fuku-taichos' looked at each other. Rangiku started to guess.

"Then, you mean, we're to find them and get news from them?"

"Exactly. I think something major came up. Kotetsu-fuku-taicho, I'm sending you in order to tend to possible injuries."

"_Wakarimashta(means "I understood" in Japanese)_, sou-taicho."

"If you are ready, leave immediately."

* * *

Yamamoto Genryusai was damn right about "Something Major".

Hitsugaya held Momo's hand. It was cold, cold like the shadows, cold like diseases, cold like _death_.

Silent tears streamed down his face. His right hand was on Momo's cheek, caressing her face. By now, Momo's reiatsu had disappeared completely.

Hitsugaya held his face up to the sky, mourning.

* * *

HITSUGAYA-KUN!!!

Hinamori Momo was screaming in her Inner World. The Soul-affecting Pressure had deadened Hinamori's connection to her body, and now, she found herself locked in her Inner World.

In her Inner World, she still had Tobiume in her Katana-ed form. "Ugh!" She flopped down, slapping the ground with her hands in frustration. She scrunched up her eyebrows, thinking hard.

Then suddenly, she raised her head, her eyes lit with realization.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes. _Tsukusho_, he thought. How _could_ he doze off in a situation like this? He rubbed his eyes with his fists. He sat up, then suddenly, he realized that something was different.

_Hinamori's reiatsu came back._

He blinked. _Masaka(It can't be), _he thought. Maybe it was his imagination, but Hinamori's hand was getting warmer.

Tobiume and Hyorinmaru had felt it too, and they ran over to Hinamori. "Hitsugaya-kun,..." Tobiume said uncertainly. Hyorinmaru placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

They started to wait.

* * *

Hinamori winced. Her wrist was already sliced. Why wasn't she dying?

She thought, and thought, and came to a conclusion that killing herself here would bring her over there.

She meant, since the bond tying her body and her soul was cut by the Damned Pressure, she realized that if she severed her ties with her Inner World, she would get back.

She grimaced, blood oozing out of her self-inflicted wound.

No, this was getting too painful. She needed to finish it in a clear blow.

She took a deep breath. If she succedeed, she would wake up.

If she didn't, she would be a lost soul somewhere between the real world and her Inner World.

She wished she didn't think about that one.

Anyways, she held up her sword, and placed the point at the direction of her heart.

She set up a countdown mentally.

_Five, Four, Three, Two, One...._

_HYAAAA!!!_

Her heartbeat stopped. Hinamori's glazed eyes looked up at the peaceful sky. She died, again.

Her soul was like wind. Hinamori saw a light up ahead.

She started to gain speed, and shot towards the exit.

At the last second, she saw a golden net.

But it was too late, and her neck was strangled between strange lines that blocked her from Rukongai.


End file.
